En la Sombra de Tu Recuerdo
by Naguchan
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente el pensar día y noche en un ser amado? ¿qué habrá sucedido con él? Un fanfiction repletísimo de Flash backs! xD reviews onegai!
1. Recuerdos sin olvidar

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors son de la propiedad de CLAMP...ya quisiera que me regalaran a Shaoran, pero...no se puede.. TTTT bueh...

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste…dejo aclarado que no hay cartas…uu pero…si hay magia…-

Espero que nadie aquí tenga mente sucia…¬.¬ XD

Otro punto! Como no hay cartas, es obvio que no sucedieron todos aquellos sucesos…sólo resta explicar que Shaoran fue a estudiar a Japón por una de esas cosas de la vida, y protegía a Sakura por problemas que se presentarán en _Flash Back_.

-"hablando"-

-'pensando'-

(N/a: notas de autora) muy obvio, lo sé…XD

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sombra de tu recuerdo

Capítulo 1: "Recuerdos sin olvidar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un anochecer de invierno, se encontraba una joven de 14 años mirando por la ventana de su habitación…el frío, pero agradable viento jugaba con su cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, y en sus ojos hade se reflejaba la luna creciente, su mirada estaba dirigida al vacío…su pensamiento estaba centrado en alguien que estuvo siempre incondicional para con ella. (N/a: ya saben quien, no?)

Sakura apoyó su barbilla en sus brazos mientras pensaba en esa persona, hasta que la venció el sueño en la ventana. Al día siguiente, abrió sus ojos, era temprano, las 5:30 a.m. para ser exacta; pero ya no tenía sueño…considerando que se durmió muy temprano. Era un día hermoso, los pétalos de cerezo flotaban en el ambiente, soltando su agradable aroma; el cielo tan azul como en primavera y el sol que iluminaba todos los rincones de Tomoeda.

-"vaya, que lindo día"- murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Sakura salió de su habitación preparada para ir al instituto, su padre la notó un poco triste, por lo que prefirió no presionarla con preguntas que de seguro empeorarían la situación.

-"buenos días, papá"- saludó Sakura tratando de simular alegría.

-"buenos días, hija…dime…te encuentras bien?"- preguntó su padre.

-"si…"- respondió Sakura con un deje en esa pequeña palabra.

-"estás segura?"- volvió a preguntar su padre, no muy convencido por la respuesta de su hija.

-"que si…buenos días mamá! nn"- Sakura evadía a toda costa los "interrogatorios".

Sakura desayunó con calma por lo temprano que era (N/a: vaya! Milagro! XD) ya eran las 7:00 a.m. cuando comenzó su trayecto hacia el instituto. Durante éste, en su mente seguían rondando aquellos recuerdos…

**_-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-_**

_Era una noche fría y la luz era casi nula…apenas se podía ver la silueta de una chica que corría con desesperación, y detrás de ella, iba un hombre robusto y mayor…también iba rápido. Llega el momento en el que éste la alcanza, y la acorrala contra una pared…_

_-"déjeme, se lo suplico!"- la chica gritaba con desesperación._

_-"…"- sólo se escuchaba el jadeo del hombre que le besaba el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-"ayúdenme por favor!"- los gritos de la chica eran cada vez más débiles…_

_Ella creía que todo estaba perdido…sus lágrimas cristalinas comenzaban a salir, mientras el hombre empezaba a desabrochar su cinturón. En ese momento llegó…un chico de cabello alborotado, debido a la escasa luz, sólo se veía la silueta del chico…llegó de golpe y empujó al hombre robusto, éste se veía mucho más fuerte que el chico, pero como por arte de magia, el chico se elevó y le dio un golpe en la nuca al hombre, provocando que éste cayera inconciente._

_Sakura se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo…se abrazaba a sí misma y comenzó a sollozar._

_-"no llores…"- dijo el chico poniéndole su chaqueta encima._

_Sakura levantó el rostro, y el chico la ayudó a caminar hasta una calle más iluminada. La lluvia comenzó a caer lenta y silenciosamente; una vez que llegaron a la Av. Tomoeda (N/a: lo sé…soy una experta para los nombres de calles ¬.¬ bueno, sigamos) Sakura por fin pudo ver el rostro de su "salvador"…por un momento no podía ni moverse por la impresión del atractivo que el chico tenía, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, su cabello castaño oscuro, y piel a un tono intermedio; perfecto según la vista de Sakura, el chico era bastante atlético, alto, y se veía de buena familia. Un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar…Sakura optó por interrumpir el silencio…_

_-"gracias…por todo…"- dijo, mientras se detenía con la cabeza baja._

_-"por nada…cuando quieras…"- dijo a la vez que miraba a la chica con ternura. (N/a: mmm…interesante)_

_-"puedo saber cual es el nombre de mi salvador?"- preguntó Sakura con un aire juguetón._

_-"Li Shaoran, dime Shaoran…"- respondió Shaoran para luego preguntar –" y el tuyo?"-_

_-"Kinomoto Sakura, dime Sakura"- respondió._

_-"mmm…bien…Ying Fa"- Shaoran comentó._

_-"hoe?"- Sakura no entendía nada._

_-"ese es tu nombre en Chino, Sakura"- respondió._

_-"ah…ya veo…"- a Sakura se le hubiera podido confundir con una niña a la que le están enseñando sobre cultura._

_-"te acompaño a tu casa?"- se ofreció Shaoran._

_-"si! Muchas gracias!"- respondió alegre._

_Se encaminaron hacia la casa de Sakura hablando de cualquier cosa, con el pretexto de conocerse; una vez ahí, Shaoran se aseguró de que llegara a su casa a salvo. Y así fue. Sakura le besó en la mejilla en agradecimiento y pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas del trigueño._

_-' ,,o.o,, kawaii, este chico es tan lindo cuando se sonroja!!'- pensaba Sakura mientras se encaminaba por el umbral de la puerta; era increíble, Shaoran la había hecho olvidar aquel mal rato en sólo un instante._

_-',,o o,, cielos…nunca me habían besado, ni siquiera en agradecimiento, OH…Dios…olvidé preguntarle si quería salir mañana!'- Shaoran se fue corriendo una vez que Sakura entrara en su casa._

_Al día siguiente…_

_Suena el despertador en la casa de Sakura…_

_-"ah!!!! Se me hizo tarde!!!!"- se escuchó un grito por toda la cuadra (N/a: XDDDD)_

_Sakura se preparó lo más rápido que podía y bajó a desayunar…_

_-"buenos días, papá! nn"-_

_-"buenos días, hija…desayunas?"- preguntó su padre con naturalidad._

_-"se me hace tarde, así que…me lo llevo para el camino…nn buenos días mamá!"- continuó dirigiéndose al retrato de su madre ya fallecida._

_Sakura tomó un trozo de pan (N/a: ajá, que nutritivo) y salió corriendo con destino a su instituto…el ambiente era agradable…el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban, los pétalos de cerezo caían con suma delicadeza tornando al ambiente un toque de ensueño (N/a: la vida es color de rosa ¬.¬), el viento acariciaba el césped tierno y brillante, por fin llegó al instituto…_

_-"BUENOS DÍAS!"- dijo muy animadamente Sakura a sus compañeros._

_-"buenos días, Sakura"- respondieron sus amigas._

_-"éste es un día precioso!, no lo creen?"-_

_-"si!, no me había fijado, esto me inspira a hacerte un vestido muy primaveral, Sakura! -"- Tomoyo tenía un destello soñador en sus ojos._

_-"Rika…Tomoyo me preocupa a veces…je je"- _

_-"nn lo sé, pero es su manera de ser, Chiharu"-_

_-"Sabían que en la antigüedad, se solía decir que cuando a una persona se le veía un destello en los ojos, era porque tenía poderes ocultos, y que estos podían ser sumamente peligrosos para la humanidad..."- comentaba Yamazaki.(N/a: más bien...mentía...¬.¬)_

_-"si, y también que si los ojos no expresaban sentimiento alguno, significaba que alguien de su familia iba a morir…"- continuó Eriol- _

_-"si…si, y me van a decir que si los ojos de la persona cambiaba de color se iba a quedar calva?"- bromeó Chiharu con un tono de reproche._

_-"exactamente eso!, como lo supiste?"- Yamazaki estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que veía a su novia continuarle el chiste._

_-"¬.¬Û Kami Sama dame fuerzas, paciencia...y si puedes, tráeme otro novio!!!"- gritaba Chiharu al vacío._

_-" TTTT me has lastimado, Chiharu!"- respondió Yamazaki fingiendo dolor._

_-"tonto…sabes que es mentira…yo…"- dijo sonriendo, pero fue interrumpida por un beso por parte de Yamazaki, provocando que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza._

_-"To-Tomoyo…que haces?"- preguntó Sakura con una gota en su cabeza._

_-"o.o bueno…verás…estoy haciendo una película, en la cual aparecerán todas las parejas que conozca nn"- respondió inocentemente._

_-"õ.õ¡ ah..."-_

_-'mis amigas no son las únicas que se preocupan'- pensó Sakura._

_En ese momento entra el profesor..._

_-"siéntense todos!"- dijo con el tono de voz un poco alto para que sus alumnos lo escucharan._

_-"HAI!"- dijeron animosamente todos._

_-"hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero...pasa por favor y preséntate..."- dicho esto, el chico entra, y Sakura se lleva una gran sorpresa._

_-"hola, mi nombre es Li Shaoran y vengo desde Hong Kong"- luego pudo notar una mirada conocida._

_-"bienvenido!!!"- le dijeron todos sus compañeros._

_Por la mente de varias chicas pasaron ideas como:_

_-'cielos, que guapo!'-_

_-'papi, papi'-_

_-'¬ kawaii!'-_

_Mientras en el otro rincón de la sala..._

_-"Sakura...estás bien? Estás muy pálida"-_

_-"si, sólo...no, nada nn"-_

_-"bien, Li...siéntate detrás de...Kinomoto...levanta la mano"- dijo el profesor._

_-"no hace falta...ya la conozco..."- al escuchar esto, Sakura se puso muy colorada mientras se escuchaban los "cuchicheos" de sus compañeras._

_-"hola..."- Shaoran le susurró a Sakura._

_-"hola..."- respondió a Shaoran de la misma manera._

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

Por fin ya estaba entrando a su salón de clases, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba...

-"hola, Sakura!"-

-"hola, Tomoyo..."-

-"llegaste muy temprano..."-

-"es que ya no podía dormir más nn"- respondió fingiendo ánimo.

-"hola!"-

-"hola, Eriol!"- respondieron las dos.

-"bueno, chicos...los dejo, debo ir a la biblioteca nn"- dice mientras corre con destino a la "biblioteca."

-"a la biblioteca? A las 7:15 de la mañana? No que está cerrada?"- dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo.

-"lo sé, anda muy extraña...pero bien..."- Tomoyo dijo esto último con un tono seductor y sonrisa pícara y aproximándose a Eriol cada vez más.

-"que...que? Daidouji...que...haces?"- Tomoyo notó el nerviosismo de Eriol.

-"pues...yo...te ayudo a entrar al salón jajaja, que pensabas? nn"- dijo empujándolo dentro del salón.

-"perdón...yo..."- Eriol estaba muy sonrojado.

-"ya no importa, tenemos que limpiar el salón, lo recuerdas?"-

-"si, claro..."- fue todo lo que pudo articular Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-con sakura-.-.-.-.-

-"Dios, qué sucede conmigo?...no entiendo...ahora ya ni siquiera hablo con mis amigos como antes"-

-'será que...el recordar a Shaoran me está haciendo daño?'- (N/a: recién te das cuenta mija! ¬.¬ XD)

Luego de un rato de indagar en sus pensamientos, Sakura se dio cuenta de donde estaba...

-"HOEEEE! c-cómo llegué aquí?!?!"- estaba en el Parque Pingüino, Sakura miró la hora y...

-"por Kami Sama! Es tardísimo!"- luego de decir esto, Sakura corrió a toda velocidad con rumbo al instituto.

-.-.-.-.-con Tomoyo y Eriol-.-.-.-.-

-"oye, Hiiragisawa...Sakura ya se tardó, verdad?"-dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada por lo que le pudo haber pasado a su amiga.

-"si, pero...no te preocupes, verás que pronto llegará"- respondió Eriol.

-"l-lo siento! nnÛ es que me perdí..."- se trató de excusar Sakura con sus amigos.

-"en el camino hacia la biblioteca? ¬.¬"- sospechó Tomoyo.

-"ññÛ jejeje...esto...si, me perdí...jejeje"- dijo Sakura.

-'ni yo me la creo! ,Û'- pensó.

-"Daidouji...se nota que Sakura nos oculta algo..."- susurró Eriol a Tomoyo.

-"lo sé, Sakura es muy mala para mentir ññ"- respondió Tomoyo de la misma manera.

-"o.oÛ tienes razón..."- volvió a decir Eriol.

-" ¬.¬ que tanto hablan?"- preguntó Sakura.

-" oÛ esto...nada! que te hace pensar que hablamos de algo?"- se defendieron Tomoyo y Eriol.

-"ustedes tampoco saben mentir...¬.¬"-

-"oye, Sakura...te sientes bien?"-

-"que si estoy bien?...QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?!?!"- cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho...

-"señorita Kinomoto, salga del salón ahora mismo!"- regañó la profesora.

-"s-si, profesora...perdón..."- luego de disculparse, salió del salón.

-.-.-fuera del salón-.-.-

–'ahora que lo recuerdo...algo parecido pasó...cuando...'-

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

_-"Li no ha llegado, Sakura...perdón"-_

_-"no te preocupes, Tomoyo, al fin y al cabo no es tu culpa..."-_

_-"claro...tienes razón... oo"-_

_Sakura estaba muy preocupada, miraba a la ventana por si lo veía llegar que no puso atención cuando..._

_-"señor Li, que pretende llegando a esta hora."- la profesora de manera cortante._

_-"perdón, profesora...es que..."- balbuceó Shaoran._

_-"no importa, mejor siéntese..."-_

_-"si..."- dijo en tono bajo mientras se encaminaba a su asiento, detrás de Sakura._

_-"Shaoran..."- susurró Sakura._

_-"que."- respondió secamente pero bajo._

_-"oye, que te sucede? Nunca me has hablado así ó.ò...me preocupas..."- _

_-"pues siempre hay una primera vez, Kinomoto..."- esas palabras estaban rompiendo el corazón de Sakura._

_-"pero...Shaoran...estás bien?"-_

_-"que si estoy bien? QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?!?!"-_

_-"señor Li, salga del salón en este momento!"-_

_Shaoran no respondió, sólo salió del salón..._

_-"señorita Kinomoto, se siente bien?"- pero no hubo respuesta._

_-"señorita Kinomoto?!"- y no hubo respuesta._

_Sakura tenía la vista en el vacío y se desmayó..._

_-.-.-.-.-con Shaoran-.-.-.-.-_

_El chico estaba sentado en una banca que había fuera del salón pensando..._

_-'pero...porqué le hablé de esa manera a Sakura?...ella no tenía la culpa de nada...y yo me desquité con ella de lo que pasó en la fui capaz?!'-_

_-"SEÑORITA KINOMOTO?!"- se escuchó por el otro lado de la puerta._

_-"SAKURA?!"- ahora se escuchaba la voz de Tomoyo._

_-"sakura...que..."- murmuró._

_Luego se escuchó que la profesora decía algo, pero Shaoran no pudo escuchar nada cuando de pronto salió Tomoyo y dijo..._

_-"Li, ven rápido..."- _

_-"que sucedió?"-_

_-"Sakura se desmayó...y la profesora dijo que me ayudaras a llevarla a la enfermería...y"-_

_-"p-pero...por qué yo?"- dijo éste muy sonrojado. (N/a: KAWAII! -)_

_-"porque la profesora sabe que Sakura te tiene más confianza a ti que a ninguna otra persona, pero no perdamos tiempo...vamos"-_

_Shaoran se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza para quitarlo..._

_-"señor Li, señorita ío en que lleven a la señorita Kinomoto a la enfermería"-_

_-"si."- respondieron los dos._

_Ambos tomaron a Sakura y la llevaron a la enfermería lo más rápido posible. Una vez ahí..._

_-"Daidouji...yo la cuido, tu ve si está la enfermera..."-_

_-"si, cuida mucho a Sakura por favor..."-_

_-"como no lo haría..."- luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo._

_-" O.o Li...te gusta Sakura, verdad? n ñ,"- preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa pícara._

_-" O.O no!..este...yo...mejor apresúrate!"-_

_-"claro...nn"- luego de decir esto, Tomoyo bajó al primer piso, dejando a Shaoran sólo con Sakura._

_-"Sakura...si esto que está sucediendo es por mi culpa...espero que me perdones"- derramó una lágrima que no pudo contener y ésta cayó en el rostro de Sakura, lágrima de la cual Shaoran no se percató._

_Luego de unos minutos..._

_-"Li, la enfermera está preparando todo...dijo que la bajáramos en seguida."-_

_-"si; Daidouji..."-_

_-"dime..."-_

_-"Sakura se desmaya seguido?"-_

_-"veo que te preocupas mucho por ella... nn"-_

_-",,o.o,,"- Shaoran no pudo contradecirla, ya que el momento no lo ameritaba._

_-"bien...bajemos."-_

_-"si"- dijo Shaoran con firmeza, mientras pensaba _

–' _que me preocupo por no preocuparse de una bella flor?'- (N/a: etto...¬.¬)_

_Entraron a la enfermería..._

_-"pasen por favor, y pónganla en esta camilla"- ordenó la enfermera._

_Luego de que a Sakura la pusieron en la camilla la enfermera ordenó que esperaran en las sillas de afuera mientras revisaba que Sakura no tuviera nada malo. (N/a: se desmayó...obvio que algo malo le pasó, sea agudo o grave! XD)_

_-.-.-.-.-con Tomoyo y Shaoran-.-.-.-.-_

_-"oye, Li..."-_

_-"dime, Daidouji"- dijo sin subir la mirada._

_-"prometes decir la verdad?"- Shaoran levantó el rostro a causa de la sorpresa por la pregunta tan extraña e su compañera._

_-"mmm...supongo que si..."- respondió aún confundido._

_-"te gusta Sakura, verdad?"- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa._

_-"o.o este..."- no sabía que responder, ya que ni él mismo sabía que sentía en ese momento._

_-"Li, aún no te das cuenta?"-_

_-"d-de qué?"-_

_-"de tus sentimientos por Sakura..."-_

_-",,o.õ,, pues..."-_

_-"te gusta, no lo escondas"-insistió Tomoyo con una sonrisa._

_-"creo...que...si, me gusta..."- respondió Shaoran aún un poco confundido._

_-"lo sabía...bueno...Li, debo ir al salón...la maestra me dijo sólo que viniera a dejar a Sakura...y dijo que como a ti te sacó de clases, podías quedarte a cuidarla, etc. etc. etc."- dijo Tomoyo imitando a la profesora._

_-"está bien, Daidouji...pero...sólo te pido un favor..."- dijo entre risitas por la imitación de su compañera._

_-"no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie... nn"-_

_-"gracias pero, no es eso...es que...quería saber si...me podías prestar el cuaderno, ya que la profesora me sacó de clases nnÛ"-_

_-"OH HOHOHO... nn claro! Cuenta conmigo!"-_

_-"gracias..."-_

_-"bueno, ya me voy...adiós..."-_

_-"adiós..."- dicho esto, Tomoyo subió al salón._

_Minutos después, salió la enfermera..._

_-"joven...pase por favor..."-_

_-"s-si..."-_

_-"ya revisé a la señorita Kinomoto...debe reposar por unos días...necesito que la cuide mientras voy por unas compresas frías, podría cuidar de ella en lo que regreso?"- pidió la enfermera._

_-"c-claro...no hay...problema"- Shaoran dijo esto mirando a Sakura. _

_Luego la enfermera salió dejando solos a Sakura y a Shaoran..._

_-"Sakura...perdóname si el culpable de esto fui yo..."- Sakura parecía estar muy dormida...Shaoran la miró por una largo rato, notó una lágrima en el rostro de Sakura, se la quitó con delicadeza y se sonrojó mientras pensaba..._

_-'que hermosa es...no sé cómo puedo ser sólo su amigo...y cómo ella no tiene novio...pero, que?...Acaso estoy pensando que yo podría serlo? Yo? Cielos...que piensas Shaoran, ella nunca se fijaría en ti'- _

_Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba besando a Sakura...sus suaves labios estaban sobre los de Sakura, (N/a: ¬.¬ sé que tiene un parecido pequeño con el de Marmalade boy, pero...esa era la idea! XD, no, la verdad...es que siempre me imaginé algo así) las mejillas de Shaoran estaban ardiendo a más no poder y Sakura, en cambio, seguía inconsciente. (N/a: yo con un beso así, me hubiera despertado en seguida y me lanzo a otro apasionante beso XD)._

_-'que?! Cuando me acerqué tanto y además la...besé?! que me sucede!'-_

_Shaoran se separó de Sakura muy rápido apenas se dio cuenta de ello..._

_-'justo a tiempo'- pensó, ya que la enfermera estaba abriendo la puerta._

_-"listo, muchas gracias...acabo de llamar a su casa, y la vendrán a buscar; puedes irte."-_

_-"s-si..."- y Shaoran salió de la enfermería._

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

Luego de que Sakura recordara eso, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y se tocó los labios con sus dedos...cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió estaba en la enfermería...

-"HOEEE?!"- gritó.

-"ay! Sakura, que bueno que despertaste...nos tenías preocupados a todos!"-

-"perdón Tomoyo ññÛ"-

-"bueno...dime, que pasó?"-

-"mmm...pues, salí del salón..."- dijo haciendo memoria.

-"que pasó después?"- preguntó intrigada Tomoyo.

-"mmm...me acordé de algo"- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Tomoyo.

-"de cuando Li te besó por primera vez?"-

-",,oo,, pues...si."-

-"bueno...será, y luego te desmayaste."- Sakura sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

-"te diré que a la profesora le extrañó que estuvieras tan callada, así que salió a ver...y cuando te vio...me ordenó traerte...y...hoy..."-

-"te encuentras bien?"-

**-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-.-.-**

KONICHIWA! Lectores! Espero que el capítulo no haya quedado muy aburrido...pues es el primer capítulo que hago tan detallado...-.-û bueh...ojala dejen reviews, y si quieren me dan ideas de cómo seguir el fic, eso obviamente al mail. para evitar problemas.

¿Quién será la persona que entró? (ni yo lo sé XD)

Nagusame: wujujujuju! Pero que cosa más tillible! XD

Sakura: ¬-¬

Nagusame: que! Es para mejor! Lo juro por mi...por mi...por mi osito de peluche!

Sakura: si, que se llama como MI oso!

Nagusame: ..Û jejeje...ese es otro tema

Shaoran: ¬.¬ y juras por mi nombre...es el colmo Nagusame

Nagusame: O.o! (en pensamientos) mi nombre se escucha muy kawaii en sus labios! ,,nn,,

Tomoyo: nnÛ

Nagusame: pues...lo juro por...em...algo! ññÛ (en pensamientos) que digo?! Socorro!

Shaoran: mmm...bueno...espero que en tus siguientes fics...seas más sensata...y no seas tan demente!(en pensamientos) debería ir a una clínica...ooÛ

Nagusame: pero...mis incoherencias son para vivir mi ilusión.

Tomoyo: que no se van a cumplir en esta vida mija!

Nagusame: (le mira a Tomoyo con una cara de psicópata y saca un cuchillo de su vestido)

Tomoyo: jejeje...Û pues...perdón...yo...etto...que piensas hacer con eso?

Sakura: por tu vida!

Nagusame: a ti también te mataré estorbo! (apuntando a Sakura)

Sakura: Shaoran!

Shaoran: OIGAN! DETENGANSE!

Nagusame: (se detiene en seco, se acerca a Shaoran y le da un beso muy apasionado mientras él tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, y con ese brillo de sorpresa que siempre sale)

Sakura y Tomoyo: O.o!

Nagusame: (deja de besar a Shaoran que se queda paralizado y le saca la lengua a Sakura)

Sakura: Òoó AHHH!! BESASTE A MI SHAORAN!

Nagusame: (simula no haber escuchado y acaricia la mejilla de Shaoran que sigue sin moverse)

Tomoyo: ò.ó mmm...ahora si te has pasado de la raya. (Sakura y Tomoyo comienzan a perseguir a Nagusame que vuelve a sacarle la lengua a Sakura)

Sakura: Shaoran! Deja de estar parado como tonto y ven a ayudarme a matar a Nagusame!

Shaoran: (sigue parado con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada fija en el vacío)

Sakura: (le pone una soga en el cuello a Nagusame, y empieza a hacer un ritual de sacrificio)

Nagusame: espero que lo hayan disfrutado...bye! cof cof...tal vez el próximo capítulo sea más interesante...si sobrevivo del monstruo que me está tratando de matar...

Sakura: ¬.¬ no soy un monstruo...soy una asesina!

Nagusame: si...claro...haré todo mi esfuerzo! Saldré adelante! (pone pose de súper heroína y todos la miran raro, porque se encuentra en el aire, en especial porque aún lleva la soga en el cuello) cof...dejen reviews! MATTA NE!


	2. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

Uja! Lamento muchísimo el no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo…uf! Desde antes de navidad…como casi 8 meses, pero…mi inspiración no llegaba! TTTT no me reten…jojojojo weno, como sabrán…además…los personajes de Sakura Card Captors son de la propiedad de CLAMP...ya quisiera que me regalaran a Shaoran, pero...no se puede.. TTTT bueh...

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste…dejo aclarado que no hay cartas…uu pero…si hay magia…-

Espero que nadie aquí tenga mente sucia…¬.¬ XD

Otro punto! Como no hay cartas, es obvio que no sucedieron todos aquellos sucesos…sólo resta explicar que Shaoran fue a estudiar a Japón por una de esas cosas de la vida, y protegía a Sakura por problemas que se presentarán en _Flash Back_.

Ah! Por cierto! Debo decir que como el nombre de éste fic es "En la Sombra de Tu Recuerdo", lo más normal es que haya cantidades bastante considerables de Flash Back.

-"hablando"-

-'pensando'-

(N/a: notas de autora) muy obvio, lo sé…XD

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

_Bla bla (espero que nadie se enoje por eso)_

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sombra de tu recuerdo

Capítulo 2: "¿Qué ha pasado contigo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"estás bien?"-

-"si, gracias..."- (N/a: los dejaré en suspenso XDDD)

-"que bueno..."-

-"bueno, em...como te iba diciendo, hoy la profesora nos dejó el día libre...así que, qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un helado?"- dijo una entusiasmada Tomoyo.

-"n.n claro!"- respondió Sakura de igual manera.

-"mmm...ah! es cierto, Sakura...ya que se acerca la navidad, Tomoyo y yo pensamos en un buen regalo para ti...y..."- dijo Eriol (N/a: los desilusioné, lo sé...pero...el fic no podría continuar con sólo un capítulo de recuerdos...o el nombre no tendría sentido ¬.¬)

-"para mi también!"- interrumpió Tomoyo con un destello soñador en los ojos.

-"ejem...si...pero, principalmente es para Sakura..."-

-"lo sé, pero yo puedo sacar provecho de esto!"- dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo nuevamente.

-"y...etto...se puede saber que es?"-

-"claro que no!"- respondieron Eriol y Tomoyo al unisón.

-"h-hoe...!"- miró Sakura confundida y agitando sus manos en acción de defensa.

-"eso será hasta navidad"- dijo Tomoyo.

-"que es dentro de 24 horas"- agregó Eriol.

-"mm…bueno…nos vamos?"- preguntó una impaciente Sakura.

-"jajaja, claro…sólo debemos avisarle a la enfermera"- respondió Tomoyo.

Luego de hacer lo que dijo Tomoyo anteriormente, se encaminaron a la plaza central (N/a: no, no es Central Park) y una vez allí, compraron helados…a pesar de ser invierno.

-"y bien?"- preguntó Eriol.

-"eh..? que quieres decir con eso?"- Tomoyo lo miraba atentamente.

-"eh? Ah, no…sólo me preguntaba de que querrían hablar las bellas damas aquí presentes"- dijo galantemente provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambas, que se voltearon a ver confundidas para luego reírse junto a Eriol.

-"ejejeje…pues, qué les parece si hablamos sobre…lo que deseamos?"- sugirió Sakura tímidamente.

-"mmm…si, y bien? Qué deseas, Sakura?"-

-"pero…por qué yo primero?"-

-"que acaso no es obvio, Sakura?"- dijo Eriol para luego ser interrumpido por Tomoyo.

-"fue tu idea"- dijo, mientras Eriol asentía y Sakura los veía tímidamente.

-"es que..."- comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas –"no puedo decirlo! Es muy difícil para mi...!"- y comenzó a correr con rumbo desconocido.

-"Sakura!...que le sucede!"- preguntó una asustada Tomoyo.

-"no lo sé..."- respondió Eriol acercándose a ella y poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de Tomoyo.

-"no...no lo comprendo..."- ésta se abrazó a él dejándolo estupefacto por su acción; por lo que luego hubo un largo silencio. –"Eriol?"- Tomoyo miraba la ruborizada cara de Eriol tratando de encontrar sus ojos azules...los cuales miraban hacia el cielo tratando de evitarla, y luego se dio cuenta. –"Ah! Perdóname!"- le dijo ruborizándose también mientras tomaba distancia.

-"n-no...no te preocupes..."- respondió mientras se aclaraba la garganta como distracción sin moverse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN...de la página...XD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura corría más despacio conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? Eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

_Días después de lo de la enfermería, día Domingo, Shaoran se encontraba limpiando su departamento cuando…_

_-DING DONG-_

_-"quién será?"- dejó el limpiavidrios y contestó el citófono.-"si?"-_

_-"hola Shaoran!"- dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente logrando sonrojar al chino.-"puedo pasar?"-_

_-"Sa-Sakura…"- la mencionada se quedó viéndolo.-"claro…pasa!"- dicho esto, le abrió la puerta._

_-"wow! Tu departamento es muy bello!"- Shaoran se quedó estupefacto y sonrojado al ver a Sakura con una remera verde agua de tirantes blancos y una falda del mismo color cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla. –"te pasa algo, Shaoran?"- le preguntó acercándose preocupada-"es un mal momento?"-_

_-"n-no! Como crees! Jeje…em…bueno, que te trae por acá?"- le preguntó riendo nerviosamente._

_-"pues…yo…vine a…decirte feliz cumpleaños!"- mientras decía esto, sacaba un paquete y se lo pasó a Shaoran muy sonrojada._

_-"para…mi?"- Sakura asintió levemente.-"puedo abrirlo?"- la chica volvió a asentir con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.-"wa! Es…es increíble! Tú la hiciste?"- Sakura subió su mirada y vió la cara emocionada de Shaoran._

_-"s-si…espero que te haya gustado"-_

_-"pero claro! Es una gran chaqueta! La mejor que he visto!"- dijo mientras se la probaba._

_-"en serio te gusta? No está fea?"- ante esta pregunta, Shaoran miró a Sakura y respondió rápidamente._

_-"cómo crees! Como no me va a gustar lo que ha hecho la persona que amo!"- ante esta declaración, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse tanto como farolito de navidad._

_-"a-amas?"- Sakura lo miraba estupefacta mientras Shaoran evitaba su mirada._

_-"y-yo…"- antes de poder decir otra cosa, Sakura ya se había lanzado a sus brazos mientras lo besaba con dulzura._

_-"te amo, Shaoran"- dijo sin titubear mientras era correspondida._

_-"Sakura...quieres…ser mi novia?"- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta._

_-"si!"- dijo eufórica. _

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban en la casa de ésta última conversando mientras tomaban un poco de chocolate caliente.

-"pero, Hiiragizawa…Sakura nunca se había comportado así..."- decía Tomoyo con tristeza.

-"lo sé...pero si Sakura no ha dicho que le sucede, es porque necesita estar sola"- Eriol trataba de calmarla.

-"pero..."- trató de objetar.

-"nada de pero, organicemos el viaje. Si, mi niña?"- ante esto, Tomoyo se sorprendió.

-"Hii...ragiza...wa..."-

-"mande"- dijo sonriente.

-"m-me...llamaste...'mi niña'..."- dicho esto, Eriol se sonrojó, ya que al caer en cuenta de ello, un silencio se prolongaba, su estancia comenzaba a ser incómoda.

-"si...yo...em...te molestó?"-

-"n-no...Hi..."-

-"dime Eriol"- interrumpió.

-"bien...entonces, dime Tomoyo"- dijo sonriéndole mientras Eriol se sentaba junto a ella y comenzaba a susurrarle algo al oido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura seguía por las calles de la ciudad hasta que un terrible dolor de cabeza la invadió por completo. Miles de imágenes pasaron a una velocidad sorprendente por su mente y calló desmayada bajo la lluvia. Y así pasó una hora, hasta que llegaron...

-"jajaja tienes razón..."- se detuvo en seco.-"oye! Esa no es Sakura?"-

-"si! Que le pasó!"- Touya se acercó a su hermana y la tomó en brazos mientras le ponía su chaqueta encima y Yukito los cubría con el paraguas.

-"debemos llevarla a una clínica ahora, vamos Touya!"- dicho esto, ambos emprendieron camino al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar...

-"qué te sucede, hermanito?"- dijo la joven al ver que de pronto su hermano estaba estático.

-"sentí...algo...no se..."-

-"hola! Por qué tienes esa cara, Xiao Lang?"- dijo la eufórica chica que acababa de adentrarse en la habitación.

-"debo...debo ir a hablar con mi madre...tengo un mal presentimiento"- dicho esto, salió corriendo del lugar dejando a su hermana y a su prima confundidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"madre"-

-"dime, Xiao Lang"-

-"quisiera saber...por qué nunca me dejaste llamar a Sakura nuevamente..."- ante esta pregunta, Ieran cambió su semblante serio a uno de tristeza.

-"hijo...perdóname...pero no puedes saber la razón, aún no es el momento."-

-"madre...estoy preocupado por ella! He sentido un poder despertando justo en Tomoeda!"-

-"y quieres ir, verdad?"- al ver el asentimiento de su hijo prosiguió. -"está bien. Arregla tus cosas"-

-"gracias madre"- dicho esto, salió del despacho corriendo, mientras Ieran sacaba el teléfono y marcó un número.

-"hola, buenas noches...se acerca el momento...no...no le he dicho la razón...sé que lo odiará...ha pasado un año ya...si...adiós."-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Eriol!"- gritó Tomoyo ya de pie.

-"en serio...quiero que...seamos más amigos, Tomoyo-chan"- esto hizo enrojecer a la joven.

-"más...que amigos?"- Tomoyo bajó la mirada mientras Eriol ampliaba su sonrisa por lo dicho por la joven.

-"uh? Yo pensaba que querías que fuéramos amigos, pero si quieres algo más..."- comenzó diciendo inocentemente y continuó con picardía, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Se sentía tan bien...Tomoyo estaba sorprendida y quieta, sin hacer nada, hasta que se halló correspondiendo ese beso y dejándose llevar por la pasión que crecía, entonces ahí lo supo...

-"te amo, Eriol"- dijo sin preámbulos.

-"y yo a ti, Tomoyo"- dichas estas palabras dejaron de besarse para poder verse a los ojos...azul y amatista encontrados, y ahí vieron algo que nunca habían visto en el otro...amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era Mayo, Sakura salió del hospital acompañada de su padre, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo y Eriol. Tuvieron que cancelar el viaje, por el estado de la joven, los médicos no lograron dar con lo que estaba sucediendo, Sakura se sentía tan feliz de haber salido de ahí luego de tantos meses...pasar navidad, año nuevo, el día de los enamorados, el white day y su cumpleaños en ese lugar, no había sido nada placentero...bueno, dejemos de lado el día de los enamorados...no quería recordar nada sobre ello.

-"cómo te sientes, hija"- preguntó el hombre de sonrisa gentil.

-"muy bien, papito...solo tengo ganas de salir a caminar, comer helado!"-

-"oye, oye, monstruo...acabas de salir del hospital! No puedes comer tanto"- al ver la cara que comenzaba a poner su hermana sonrió irónico.-"engordarás mucho!"-

-"Touya!"- oh no...cuando Sakura lo llamaba así, era porque de veras estaba enojada.

-"em...yo...con permisito dijo monchito"- y salió corriendo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Sakura.

-"nunca cambiará!"-

-"vamos Sakura! Tu le ganarás! Busca una estrategia!"- le animó Yukito.

-"yo grabaré todo!"- agregó Tomoyo mientras Fujitaka y Eriol los miraban sonrientes...todo era como antes.

O quizá, lo pensaron demasiado pronto...tras una pared se encontraba una persona observando el momento.

-"Sakura...por fin te he encontrado"- luego dejó ver una sonrisa de alegría.-"sólo espero que no me odies, amor."- al ver que volvían a caminar, comenzó a seguirlos hasta llegar a su destino. La casa de los Kinomoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había pasado una hora, dentro de la casa, se escuchaban las risas, y uno que otro grito por parte de Sakura. Todo iba bien hasta que sonó el timbre.

-DING DONG-

-"yo abro! Diga?"- la sonrisa de la castaña se desvaneció al instante, pudo reconocer esos ojos. -"Shaoran..."-

-"Sakura...te extrañé demasiado"- dicho esto, la abrazó muy tiernamente.

-'esta calidéz...la extrañaba tanto...'- pensó.-"Shaoran...por qué?"-

-"perdóname...mi vida...perdóname."- Shaoran abrazaba con fuerza a Sakura mientras ella seguía inmóvil y comenzaba a llorar.-"Sakura, no llores, por favor no..."-

-"Shaoran...por qué no me llamaste..."-

-"no me lo permitían...perdóname..."- el la abrazó más aún y Sakura comenzó a responder ese abrazo.

-"MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!"- pero Touya se calló al instante que Sakura le mostró una cara de tristeza, eso significaba que ella quería hablar con Shaoran.

-"Touya..."-

-"bien...si te hace algo, llámame"- y luego se fue no sin antes darle una mirada matadora a Shaoran.

-"Sakura...podemos ir a hablar al parque Pingüino?"-

-"si...voy a buscar mi abrigo"- luego de un momento volvió con su abrigo puesto y su padre se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

-"cuídate, Sakura"-

-"lo haré, papá...Shaoran me cuidará, no?"- ante esta pregunta, el mencionado asintió.

-"bien, vamos."- y salieron de la casa sin estar muy cerca el uno del otro.

Minutos después, en el parque Pingüino...

-"Sakura..."-

-"Shaoran, quiero...que me digas, por qué te fuiste sin decir nada...un día, me enteré que ya no vivías aquí...qué sucedió?"-

-"mi madre me mandó a llamar...nadie podía saber sobre mi partida, quien sabe por qué...luego cuando quería llamarte, mi madre no me lo permitió."-

-"pero...no será que la cuenta salía muy cara?"- ambos rieron ante el comentario.

-"quizá, pero quiero que sepas, que este año en el que no estuve...no dejé de pensar en ti..."-

-"no me vengas con ese cuento! Sé que estuviste con otras chicas!"- luego de decir eso, Sakura se tapó la boca.

-"Nunca he hecho tal cosa! Los ancianos querían casarme! Pero mi madre los convenció de que aún soy joven y no debo correr con esas cosas"-

-"no, Shaoran...yo no quise decir eso...es sólo que..."- luego sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo y se puso pálida.

-"Sakura! Qué te sucede?"- la tomó en brazos y vio como caía en un sueño profundo.

-"Shao...estoy bien...necesito dormir...nada más."- Shaoran le hizo caso y la llevó a su departamento, el cual estaba a solo una cuadra del lugar.

**-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-.-.-**

Mis queridos lectores! Lamento haber tardado tanto! Y lamento que este capitulo sea más corto! Pero quería subirlo para el cumple de Shaoran y bueno...no lo logré...solo por media hora! . ! no valeee...muchas gracias...lamento la espera...y bueno...prometo hacer otro capítulo y subirlo antes de 1 mes más xDDD

Nagu: Shaoran me ayudarás con los agradecimientos?

Shao: ¬¬ si si...Nagusame quiere agradecer a **Serenity-princess**,** MyBabyGirl**,** ola**...

Nagu: eso me recuerda a un poema! Hola ola hola ola...

Shao: si...(le tapa la boca) **CoNyTa**,** Belen1**,** Magdalia Daidouji**, **Weoka**,** Ojo**, **Azuky Fallen Angel neko/youkai**, **Hillary Anna-Chan** y **Rika-chan**.

Nagu: gracias por ayudarme aunque ayer fue tu cumpleaños! Estuve trabajando para darle un regalo xDD

Shao: em...ya es catorce ¬¬

Nagu: cierto o.o...em...es que tardé un buen! Okis aioz! Ah! Recordé lo de Sakura...em...logré escapar xD aioz!


	3. Una enfermedad extraña

Hola! heme aquí de nuevo xDD un poco más atrasada de lo previsto O.o...me esfuerzo! jojojo weno weno...GRACIAS! A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN!

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste…dejo aclarado que no hay cartas…uu pero…si hay magia…-

Espero que nadie aquí tenga mente sucia…¬.¬ XD

Otro punto! Como no hay cartas, es obvio que no sucedieron todos aquellos sucesos…sólo resta explicar que Shaoran fue a estudiar a Japón por una de esas cosas de la vida, y protegía a Sakura por problemas que se presentarán en _Flash Back_.

**ACLARACIÓN: **acabo de enterarme de quién es quién entre las hermanas de Shaoran. Por ende, si aun me equivoco, no me culpen xD

Ah! Por cierto! Debo decir que como el nombre de éste fic es "En la Sombra de Tu Recuerdo", lo más normal es que haya cantidades bastante considerables de Flash Back.

-"hablando"-

-'pensando'-

(N/a: notas de autora) muy obvio, lo sé…XD

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

_Bla bla _

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sombra de tu recuerdo

Capítulo 3: "una enfermedad extraña"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Sakura! Qué te sucede?"- la tomó en brazos y vio como caía en un sueño profundo.

-"Shao...estoy bien...necesito dormir...nada más."- Shaoran le hizo caso y la llevó a su departamento, el cual estaba a solo una cuadra del lugar.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y las horas pasaban conforme la preocupación de Shaoran aumentaba y, Sakura no daba signos de querer despertar...

-"rayos..."- el chico se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación, y aún no se percataba de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer estrepitosamente. -"qué hacer? Sakura no despierta...no responde, sin embargo..."- se acercó a ella y posó una de sus manos sobre la cara de la chica a una distancia de cinco centímetros.-"...un aura cálida la rodea..."- de pronto, Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos pero...-"Sakura! estás...?"- no pudo continuar pues ella parecía en un trance...-"qué pasa? Sakura...?"-

Sus ojos esmeraldas no tenían brillo, se veían nublados, sin expresión y su cara lucía indiferente. Pronto estaba levitando y sus brazos caían a cada lado; todo su cuerpo parecía no tener vida hasta que en un momento, débilmente comenzó a levantar un brazo y estiró la palma dejando salir una especie de energía, sin embargo, Shaoran no se movía...por alguna razón no temía de esa energía y comenzó a caminar, mirando fijamente a su objetivo: Sakura.

-"Sha-o...ra...n"- dicho esto, la gravedad hizo lo suyo: Sakura cayó al piso de lado con la mirada perdida.

-"Sakura!"- Shaoran se acercó corriendo y se hincó para tratar de quedar a la altura en la que se encontraba Sakura, al ver que no respondía la tomó por los hombros, la levantó y la agitó suavemente, pero nada.-"Sakura..."- luego la tomó en brazos y la depositó en su cama nuevamente cobijándola con las cubiertas de ésta. Poco tiempo después, tomó el teléfono, suspiró y marcó.-"etto...hola? s-soy Li...es sobre...Sakura..."- ahora estaba pálido y comenzaba a sudar frío.-"se desmayó y...er...pero...si...claro. La cuidaré mucho, adiós."- luego de colgar el aparato pronto vuelve a sonar.-"diga? ah...no...lo siento...lo olvidé...escucha...qué? no...si. Escucha...ahora no es el momento..."-

-"Shaoran..."-

-"debo irme, te llamo mañana, adiós!"- pronto colgó por segunda vez y se acercó a la que lo había llamado.-"Sakura, despertaste..."-

-"dónde estoy?"-

-"estás en mi cuarto..."- antes de que pudiese continuar, la chica lo interrumpe.

-"ah! perdóname! debí causarte muchas molestias! "- mientras decía esto, su cara estaba toda roja y movía las manos avergonzada.

-"calma...ya hablé con tu padre. Dijo que no te esforzaras...dijo que lo mejor es que te quedaras aquí, pues habían algunos inconvenientes en tu casa..."-

-"Touya."- dicho esto ambos se echaron a reir.

-"bueno, iré a buscarte algo para que duermas..."-

-"quéeee!"- ahora su cara estaba casi como una lucecilla de navidad.

-"debes quedarte a dormir aquí..."-

-"p-pero!"-

-"Sakura, sabes que no dejaría que algo te sucediera por nada del mundo..."-

-"lo sé..."-

-"yo dormiré en el sillón y vendré a verte cada cierto tiempo para asegurarme de que estás bien, ok?"-

-"bien..."- mientras decía esto, miraba a Shaoran sacar algo de un cajón.

-"ten, esto te servirá para dormir"-

-"muchas gracias"- la castaña mostró una dulce sonrisa al joven trigueño, el cual dejó que sus mejillas tomaran un leve color rosa.

-"iré a preparar algo, mientras cámbiate y descansa"-

-"sip"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"MALDICIÓN! ESE MOCOSO ME LAS PAGARÁ!"- Touya estaba al borde de la histeria, si bien ya no estaba en la locura...-"cuando lo vea lo tomaré de la camisa y..."- en ese momento parecía que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría, ya que de hacerlo, sería casi un suicidio.

-"er...Touya...cálmate...Sakura estará bien"-

-"vamos, Touya...tiene razón...cálmate..."- Todos hacían el intento de calmar al 'oh! poderoso don Touya el petardo' aún sabiendo de antemano que lo hacían en vano.

-"NO ME CALMARÉ HASTA VER A ESE MOCOSO EN UNA CARCEL!"- em...creo que 'en vano' es poco para describir lo inservible.

-"y se puede saber de qué lo acusarás?"- preguntó Tomoyo tímida pero irónicamente.

-"er...de...de...SECUESTRO DE HERMANAS MENORES! ESO!"- uy...justo cuando creían que no podía ser más ridículo...

-"hijo...Sakura ya no es tan pequeña, seguro que el joven Li la cuidará..."-

-"psé..."- no salió otro sonido -'ese mocoso me colma la paciencia, incluso en su ausencia...no pude dejar de odiarlo por abandonarla...'- pensó mientras salía de la casa con su moto dejando a todos los presentes expectantes.

-"Touya no cambia..."- dijo su padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"me llamó, madre?"- decía una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años, quien tenía cabello corto con una extraña colita detrás.

-"si, Faren...toma asiento."- la mencionada tomó asiento en donde le fue indicado mientras su madre buscaba algo en los cajones.

-"madre?"-

-"Faren...pudiste sentirlo?"- esa pregunta confundió a la joven.

-"sentir qué?"-

-"un poder muy fuerte ha despertado...ya sabes qué hacer"- dicho esto, le pasó un sobre blanco.

-"si madre"- tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo guardó.-"prometo no defraudarla"-

-"lo sé...bueno, mejor comienza en seguida"-

-"si, menos mal que es un fin de semana largo..."- puso una cara de alivio y continuó.-"nos vemos en unos días."- dicho esto, la joven salió corriendo de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, seguro que Sakura tendría hambre. (N/a: yo quiero un Shaoran T.T)

-"Shaoran..."-

-"Sakura? no deberías estar en cama?"- apagó la cocina para evitar más accidentes y se acercó a ella limpiando sus manos con un mantel, lo que produjo una leve risa en la castaña.

-"tengo que hablar contigo..."- dijo con la mirada baja y Shaoran la miró algo confundido.

-"Sakura..."- de pronto la mencionada levantó la cabeza dejando a Shaoran ver su ruborizado rostro.

-"Shaoran...te quiero..."- el aludido quedó atónito y perdió la noción del tiempo al sentir la respiración de Sakura frente a él.

-"Sakura...yo..."- y como dicen que una acción dice más que mil palabras...él posó sus dulces (N/a: y hermosos!) labios sobre los de Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos."- dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-"vayan con cuidado"- les despedía Fujitaka desde la casa.

-"gracias, hasta luego!"- dijo sonriente Tomoyo mientras se tomaba del brazo de Eriol y se alejaban.

-"bien..."- se acercó a una mesita, tomó una fotografía y sonrió.-"mañana iré a visitarte"- luego subió por las escaleras y se adentró en su cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Eriol...te parece si mañana vamos?"- una mirada de la joven dio a entender a qué se refería.

-"claro; pero primero debemos ir a otra parte"- ante lo dicho, Tomoyo lo miró confundida.

-"uh?"- Eriol se rió antes de contestar.

-"ya verás"- y así besó la frente de su novia.

-"Eriol, has comenzado con tu 'proyecto'?"-

-"um... 'proyecto'?"- subió su mirada al cielo pensando.-"ah! no, aún no. Comenzaré mañana."-

-"ya veo...pero sabes que debes tener cuidado...esas cosas son muy peligrosas"-

-"sip"-

-"y lo dices como si nada?"-

-"es que no me queda otra"- pronto comenzó a reir.-"si no lo hago, habrá problemas"- y cambió su semblante a uno serio.-"nos vemos mañana"-

-"si..."- ya estaba comenzando a entrar a su casa cuando de pronto es jalada suavemente del brazo y es besada nuevamente.

-"que descanses, Tomoyo"- dicho esto, Eriol comenzó a caminar a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Sakura, por qué ibas saliendo de la clínica?"-

-"etto...hace meses tuve un desmayo y..."-

-"meses? desde cuándo estuviste en esa clínica?"-

-"desde un día antes de navidad..."-

-"qué? tanto tiempo?"- luego de ver a la castaña asentir continuó.-"

-"Shaoran..."- estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala abrazados.

-"dime, Sakura"-

-"por qué no me llamaste?"-

-"ya te lo dije...no podía..."- luego él preguntó.-"y tú por qué me dijiste que sabías que yo había salido con otras chicas?"-

-"lo siento...nunca había pensado eso...no sé qué sucedió conmigo..."-

-"no te preocupes, ya pasó y...lo mejor es que vayas a dormir"-

-"duerme conmigo"- oh! pobre Shaoran, ahora quién le llevaría un paño húmedo para su enrojecimiento?

-"qué!"- ya no podía mirarla a los ojos, le daba pena que le pidiera eso!

-"por favor..."- y terminó convenciéndolo con un abrazo.

-"bueno..."-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"ah...el aire fresco siempre me calma..."- suspiró observando el mar.

-"en serio? a mi también"- el moreno volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

-"Kaho?"- y recibió una sonrisa por respuesta.

-"hola Touya...ha pasado tiempo."-

-"desde hace mucho que no te veía"-

-"qué ha sido de tu vida?"- preguntó mientras se ponía junto a él en el mirador.

-"no mucho, falta poco para terminar la universidad."-

-"y cómo está Sakura?"-

-"no del todo bien...hace meses tuvo un desmayo, y los doctores no pudieron precisar qué es..."-

-"está enferma?"- interrumpió preocupada.

-"yo no lo creo así...es más...extraño..."- volvió su mirada al océano y comenzó con su relato.

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

_-"qué cosas...la universidad está cada día peor..."-_

_-"jajaja tienes razón..."- se detuvo en seco.-"oye! Esa no es Sakura?"-_

_-"si! Que le pasó!"- Touya se acercó a su hermana y la tomó en brazos mientras le ponía su chaqueta encima y Yukito los cubría con el paraguas._

_-"debemos llevarla a una clínica ahora, vamos Touya!"- dicho esto, ambos emprendieron camino al hospital._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(N/a: cambiando de tiempo xD)_

_Llevaban dos horas esperando, ya habían llegado Fujitaka, Sonomi, Eriol y Tomoyo._

_-"qué le pasará...?"- en eso se acerca el doctor con unos apuntes._

_-"familia de Kinomoto Sakura?"-_

_-"dígame, qué tiene mi hija?"- preguntó preocupado Fujitaka, como todo buen padre se preocuparía._

_-"no podemos especificarlo..."- esto era serio, Touya lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y lo miraba amenazante._

_-"explíquese! presumen tener tecnología avanzada y no pueden especificarlo?"- el doctor sólo se soltó sin perder la calma._

_-"lo lamento."- luego miró a todos los presentes.-"esto es algo nunca visto...pero no podemos saber qué es...tenemos que hacer más exámenes..."-_

_-"muchas gracias, doctor..."- Fujitaka sonreía amable, pero notoriamente triste._

**_-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-_**

-"ya veo..."- Kaho no dejó de mirarlo fijamente durante el relato. Lo escuchó atentamente y quería saber cómo ayudarlo. Eran buenos amigos, y podía notar la preocupación que embargaba a Touya.

-"pero ya no te preocupes, vamos, te invito un café."- montaron la moto de Touya y se alejaron de la playa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol por fin decidió asomarse e iluminar ciertos rincones expuestos de la ciudad. Bueno, ¿qué horas eran? quizá se acercaba al medio día.

-"Eriol! a dónde vamos!"- la chica ya estaba desesperándose de ser arrastrada sin saber a dónde era conducida.

-"paciencia, es aquí"- dijo apuntando una tienda algo...em...cómo podría decirlo? tétrica?

-"eh...y qué venimos a hacer aquí?"- preguntó mientras entraba a la tienda junto con Eriol.

-"vinimos a buscar lo que necesito para el proyecto."- había algo en su mirada que hacía que Tomoyo se sintiera incómoda.

-"soy Eriol Hiiragizawa...llegó mi encargo?"- el anciano encargado le sonrió e hizo una seña a una chica, probablemente su nieta, quien fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y volvía con una caja de cartón.

-"aquí está..."- el anciano tomó la caja y la abrió dejando al descubierto otra caja, pero ésta era de madera, muy antigua.-"llegó ayer"- la sacó con cuidado, puso la caja frente al inglés, dejando una llave junto a ésta.

Eriol tomó la llave, abrió la caja y sonrió al ver que lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Tomoyo se mantenía confundida...¿qué tipo de proyecto es el que Eriol _'debía' _hacer?

-"muchas gracias, cuánto le debo?"-

-"sabes que no tiene precio..."- el anciano le sonrió y continuó.-"sólo ten cuidado"-

-"pero..."-

-"veo en tu mirada que es algo muy importante; que traerá problemas si no lo haces. No necesitas pagarlo"-

-"muchas gracias."- luego de recibir una sonrisa del anciano, guardó la caja y salió con Tomoyo de la mano.

-"Eriol..."-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"buenos días, Nadeshiko..."- se inclinó levemente para dejar un ramo bastante peculiar sobre la tumba de su esposa. (N/a:¿Que por qué peculiar? pues digamos que no se ve una combinación como esta muy seguido...flores de durazno, flores de cerezo y glicinas. Todas combinadas de una forma que lo hacía encantador... ¿adivinan quién lo hizo? sip, el mismo Fujitaka...oigan, es un arqueólogo; tiene muchos talentos, ¿qué les hace pensar que no lo tendría con las flores?) Luego giró y sonrió a lo que parecía ser un espíritu...si; la misma Nadeshiko. (N/a: Fujitaka puede verla, ok? ¬¬)

-"por qué vinimos aquí?"- Fujitaka al escuchar la suave voz de Nadeshiko sonrió.

-"...siento como si estuviéramos en una de esas salidas de pareja, sé que siempre estás conmigo"- ante esto, ella se acercó a él en un intento por abrazarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por primera vez, el tan conocido por ser madrugador: Li Shaoran, se había despertado tarde.

-"Um...Shaoran..."- se escuchaba a Sakura jadear. (N/a: aquí viene la prueba...¬¬ a ver si son mal pensados, jovencitos xD)

-"dime..."- aún con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

-"tienes...tu...mano en..."- se notaba su dificultad para respirar y cuando el castaño abrió los ojos, se sonrojó al máximo y la sacó rápidamente.

-"l-lo siento!"- cuánta vergüenza ha de haber sentido en ese momento...

-"ah..."- luego de suspirar aliviada continuó.-"y tu pié en..."-

-"KYA! PERDÓNAME!"- ahora estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados, sólo en ropa interior y dándole la espalda a Sakura, dejándola tapada.

-"no te preocupes...ten más cuidado..."- luego Sakura salió de atrás de Syaoran dejando ver que tenía el pijama muy desarreglado.

-"s-si..."-

**-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-.-.-**

Aw! lamento haber demorado más...pero estaba un poco mal de ánimos...pero aquí tienen el capi!..oh si...repito **NO SEAN MAL PENSADOS!** el siguiente capi que será actualizado muy pronto, tendrá lo que pasó XD así que...no se preocupen, okas?

Um...bueno...espero no me odien por haber tardado...pero ya tengo más cosas en claro y sé que no abandonaré mi historia

Ok! Shaoran y yo hicimos las pases así que...er...me hizo invitar a Sakura ¬¬...no me cae mal pero...

Saku: Hola!

Nagu: sip...no puedo vivir en paz TT.TT

Shao: oye oye...y las pases?

Nagu: ok! vamos con los agradecimientos:

_Hillary Anna-Chan_: aquí tengo este nuevo capi xD...espero que sea de tu agrado! y gracias por el review!

_serenity-princess_: yup! OO! así que andando con Eriol? ¬u¬ jojojo... XD wenu wenu, aquí está el capi! gracias por el review...hontoni!

_-0.-.0Sophie0.-.0-: aaay ay! lamento haber demorado tanto...no sabes la desesperación que me causaba...er...bueno, ya está el capi...xD que bueno que te haya gustado la idea de los flash back gracias por el review!_

_Magdalia Daidouji_: jo! Manis! gracias por el animo que me has dado! aquí la continuación!

_Cynthia_: OO Shaoran es tu esposo? KYA! Shory! me has estado engañando?

Shao: er...(se aleja disimuladamente)

Nagu: O,O...ok, sigamos...

_gracias por el review!_

_Atropo -PiaGranger-_: uuuh! hace mucho que no hablamos...oh sip...poco a poco iremos descubriendo esas y más incógnitas jeee..!

_Ishari_: oh! gomen nasai, pero no sé la hora...me refería a que ya había pasado la media noche y ya era 14 de Julio...o.o...pero orales...si que salió el 13 xD magia!

Nagu: tú me ayudaste Shory? (con ojos de chica enamorada)

Shao: no...(tras el sillón)

Saku: (sonriéndo)

Shao: (rojo)

Nagu: (suspira) um...bueno...espero leerlos pronto! aioz! y...**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! LOS AMO!**


	4. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Hola! aquí me tienen de nuevo, estoy tratando de actualizar más rápido. Aquí está "lo que no se vió" a ver si así se aclara el por qué amanecieron así estos chicos xD

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste…dejo aclarado que no hay cartas…uu pero…si hay magia…-

Espero que nadie aquí tenga mente sucia…¬.¬ XD

Otro punto! Como no hay cartas, es obvio que no sucedieron todos aquellos sucesos…sólo resta explicar que Shaoran fue a estudiar a Japón por una de esas cosas de la vida, y protegía a Sakura por problemas que se presentarán en _Flash Back_.

Ah! Por cierto! Debo decir que como el nombre de éste fic es "En la Sombra de Tu Recuerdo", lo más normal es que haya cantidades bastante considerables de Flash Back.

-"hablando"-

-'pensando'-

(N/a: notas de autora) muy obvio, lo sé…XD

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

_Bla bla _

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sombra de tu recuerdo

Capítulo 4: "¿qué pasó anoche?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"duerme conmigo"- oh! pobre Shaoran, ahora quién le llevaría un paño húmedo para su enrojecimiento?

-"qué!"- ya no podía mirarla a los ojos, le daba pena que le pidiera eso!

-"por favor..."- y terminó convenciéndolo con un abrazo.

-"bueno..."-

Y así comenzó una nueva noche...(N/a: tomaré en cuenta las estaciones del hemisferio norte del planeta, por ende, ya que es Mayo, vendría siendo verano, ne?) hacía un poco de calor...qué digo, hacía MUCHO calor. Shaoran se quitó la camisa y siguió durmiendo. Sakura ya había comenzado a soñar...

-"waa...yo quiero..."- vuelta, se destapa, junto con un manotazo a la cara de Shaoran, quien pegó un grito y se sentó de golpe, volteó a ver a Sakura, la cobijó nuevamente sonrió y volvió a dormir. -"uh?"- Sakura volteó a ver a Shaoran pero ya estaba dormido.

-"mmm..."- se sacó los pantalones y Sakura se sonrojó completamente, se dio vuelta y trató de volver a dormir.

Continuó la noche un poco...er... ¿cómo describirlo? ¿movediza? unos cuantos golpes, gritos y sueños que hacían que el que los tuviera se corriera y aplastara al otro. Y aún así, tenían un sueño de piedra (N/a: oo...quisiera dormir así, mis despertadores son mi familia xDD siempre gritando)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"ya veo..."- Kaho no dejó de mirarlo fijamente durante el relato. Lo escuchó atentamente y quería saber cómo ayudarlo. Eran buenos amigos, y podía notar la preocupación que embargaba a Touya.

-"pero ya no te preocupes, vamos, te invito un café."- montaron la moto de Touya y se alejaron de la playa.

Una vez hubieron llegado al café se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana y se acercó el mesero.

-"qué desean ordenar?"-

-"yo quiero un café no muy amargo"- sonrió Kaho.

-"y yo...un café cortado."- agregó Touya mientras el mesero anotaba las ordenes.

-"algo más?"- preguntó amablemente.

-"quieres algo más, Kaho?"- la mencionada le sonrió junto con una mirada cómplice y agregó.

-"quizá un kuchen de manzana"- (N/a: yo quiero .) Touya sonrió y la miró de igual manera.

-"y un kuchen de manzana, por favor."- el mesero anotó lo dicho.

-"esperen unos minutos, por favor"- se inclinó levemente y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"así que, kuchen de manzana?"- Kaho se rió levemente.

-"no hay nada de malo en que lo coma, Touya, no estoy a dieta"- continuó riendo.

-"eso es verdad, no lo necesitas."- y así hizo acompañamiento a la risa; ¿qué tan difícil era hacer a Touya reír? Para Kaho no era problema.

-"muchas gracias"-

-"sólo digo la verdad"-

Y entre risa y risa siguieron conversando hasta que llegó el tan llamado (N/a: y rico!) kuchen de manzana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah, un nuevo día, luego de que Eriol y Tomoyo saliesen de la tienda, se encaminaron a un lugar muy preciado para ellos. Sipis, el que Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol.

-"Tomoyo, este lugar es precioso, me encanta venir aquí..."- (N/a: es algo inventado por mi, bueno, en realidad, si existe en donde vivo)

-"si, con tantas plantas, flores y...canopy"- lo ultimo lo dijo con tono pícaro. (N/a: prometo no molestar más, a menos que sea para aclaraciones, pero...el canopy es un deporte que se hace sobre los árboles, con un arnés y quizá a unos 5 a 10 metros de altura.)

-"oh! cierto! er...pero, es algo peligroso?"- Tomoyo se rió y lo tomó de la mano.

-"te gustará, es muy divertido, sólo sigue las instrucciones"- y comenzó a arrastrarlo de una manera muy cómica.

-"save me!"- gritó en su idioma natal.

Se pusieron el arnés, bueno. Tomoyo se lo puso sola, Eriol necesitaba ayuda. Quizá porque estaba paralizado. Subieron para comenzar y Tomoyo le pidió al instructor que hiciera que Eriol también se tirara después de ella. Puso ambas cuerdas en el cable y se tiró a la primera base.

-"vamos, Eriol!"- al no ver respuesta, hizo una seña al instructor y éste puso ambas cuerdas del arnés de Eriol en el cable.

-"muchacho, siéntate en el arnés, tu novia es experta"- se rió y lo empujó levemente haciendo que avanzara.

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"- y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba en la primera base y parpadeando confundido.

-"jojojo Eriol, debes poner la cuerda que tiene la cinta roja aquí y luego la verde la corres aquí, así evitarás caer"- sonrió y continuó para esperarlo en la siguiente.

-"si..."- hizo lo que Tomoyo le dijo y así continuaron hasta el final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"buenos días, profesor"-

-"buenos días"- ahora se encontraba en la universidad, pues debía sacar algunas cosas. Aún así, su querida Nadeshiko lo acompañaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"AH NO! ESTA CAÍDA ES MUY LARGA!"- estaba cómicamente agarrado al árbol y Tomoyo se reía discretamente.

-"bueno, Eriol. Si no quieres tirarte, te quedarás aquí, no puedes volver"- trató de parecer indiferente pero se reía mucho por dentro.

-"QUÉ! ESO NO ESTABA EN LA LISTA DEL ACUERDO!"-

-"ojojojojojo, te espero abajo"- comenzó a sentarse y de pronto es detenida.

-"está bien, Tomoyo. Tú ganas, pero...no me dejes solito"- hizo un puchero bastante gracioso.

-"no podemos tirarnos juntos, amor"-

-"bueno..."-

-"por qué no vas tú primero? es más seguro"- mientras decía esto, puso ambas cuerdas del arnés de Eriol en el cable.

-"deséame suerte"- tomó las manos de ella y las besó.

-"ojojo, suerte"- y antes de que Eriol pudiese decir otra cosa, ella lo empujó levemente y Eriol comenzó a gritar. -"estira las piernas! así es más fácil detenerte cuando llegues!"-

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- luego de unos veinte segundos, ya estaba en la base. -"uh?"- nuevamente parpadeando confundido, y cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió que algo le tocó el hombro asustándolo.-"wa!"-

-"ojojojojojo, ya estoy aquí"- sonrió abiertamente.

-"ya-veo..."- se bajaron de la base, dieron las gracias y salieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Um...Shaoran..."- se escuchaba a Sakura jadear. (N/a: ahora ya saben, veamos dónde estaba cada cosa )

-"dime..."- aún con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

-"tienes...tu...mano en..."- se notaba su dificultad para respirar y cuando el castaño abrió los ojos, se sonrojó al máximo y la sacó rápidamente de su **cara**, al parecer estaba obstruyendo su respiración.

-"l-lo siento!"- cuánta vergüenza ha de haber sentido en ese momento...

-"ah..."- luego de suspirar aliviada continuó.-"y tu pié en..."-

-"KYA! PERDÓNAME!"- luego de sacar el pié del **estómago **de Sakura, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados, sólo en ropa interior y dándole la espalda, dejándola tapada.

-"no te preocupes...ten más cuidado..."- luego Sakura salió de atrás de Syaoran dejando ver que tenía el pijama muy desarreglado.

-"s-si..."-

-"pero qué noche! este verano ha sido más caluroso de lo que recuerdo"- luego de arreglarse el pijama, se acercó a Shaoran y le besó en la mejilla. -"buenos días"-

-"buenos días"- sonrió y se levantó. -"iré por unas toallas para que tomes un baño, si?"-

-"muchas gracias"- asintió mientras ordenaba un poco. -'qué tanto pude haberme movido para dejar esto así?'-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"no creí que pudiésemos habernos quedado hablando toda la noche!"- estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Kaho.

-"pues ya ves que si"- rió mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesita de centro y le daba una taza de té.-"había mucho de qué hablar, verdad?"-

-"si, no puedo creer que hayas salido con ese hombre"- dijo mientras recibía la taza.

-"las vueltas que da la vida"- dijo sentándose y tomando un sorbo.-"yo tampoco pensé que él fuese a pedirme salir"-

-"cómo pudiste salir con él"- dejó la taza en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-"por qué no habría de salir con él?"- lo miró confundida.

-"porque es un idiota"- murmuró.

-"no es tan malo"- lo defendió.

-"ya no importa"-

-"qué te pasa?"-

-"en todo este tiempo, Kaho, nunca dejé de quererte."- una declaración clara y precisa. ¿Qué más podría decir? Kaho bajó la mirada a su taza de té.

-"Touya...hace años terminamos por que...íbamos a continuar por caminos diferentes..."-

-"pero mis sentimientos se fueron contigo"- interrumpió. Hubo un largo silencio.-"no tienes que responder ahora, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras"- dijo levantándose de su asiento y abriendo la puerta.-"tú sabes dónde encontrarme."- y salió sin dejar que ella respondiera.

-"Touya..."-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Ya es tarde, vamos a comer"- dijo abriendo el refrigerador.

-"uh..."-

-"qué pasa?"- volteó a verla.

-"no encuentro mi bolso"- respondió con un puchero y el dedo índice sobre sus labios dándole un toque infantil.

-"está sobre la silla..."- de pronto suena el timbre.-"yo abro, diga?"-

-"Hola Shaoran!"-

-"Faren! qué haces aquí?"- la mencionada entró a la casa y le guiñó un ojo.

-"nuestra madre me hizo un encargo."- se acercó a la cocina.-"mm! que rico huele, qué cocinas?"-

-"pasta con salsa..."-

-"Shaoran..."- Faren voltea a ver de donde provenía la voz.

-"wa! pero si es la chica de la foto!"-

-"hoe?"- luego fue abrazada por Faren sin poder decir algo más.

-"es más bonita de lo que contabas!"-

-"hoeeee"- Shaoran todo sonrojado se acerca y separa a su hermana lentamente.

-"Faren..."-

-"dime, pequeño lobo"- dijo sonriendo.

-"en serio, qué haces aquí?"- de pronto se puso seria.

-"esto."- dijo mostrándole un sobre.-"ahí está todo con detalle y, durante el tiempo que esto dure, me quedaré aquí!"- abrió la puerta y entró sus maletas arrastrándolas con fuerza de una forma cómica.

-"er..."-

-"hoee"-

**-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-.-.-**

Oh si! soy genial! xDDD naah, no se crean. Espero que les esté gustando cómo va el fic...oigan...sean buenitos y me dejan reviews para saber si quieren que le continue, sii? andale! no sean malitos! (se balancea de adelante hacia atrás) -! sólo en donde dice "submit review" hagan clic en el botón "go" y ya siii? aww...GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN! DE VERDAD ME SIENTO BIEN!

Nagu: ahora! Shaoran está atendiendo a su hermana, así que no me acompañará esta vez TT

Saku: vacaciones!

Nagu: o.oU

Saku: estamos en tiempo libre xD

Nagu: -.-U si...

Saku: así que...

Nagu: agradezco a...

_Magdalia Daidouji: mana! gracias por leerme! TTTT soy feliz! xD jojojo gracias por decirme eso ) aquí está el capi 4!_

_Azuky Fallen Angel: waa...! te dije que no pensaras mal! ya ves por qué! xDDD gracias por leerme! aiiozz!_

Gracias de nuevo, el saber que alguien lee, me sube los animos ) espero leerlos pronto! **Sayounara!**


	5. Aviso

Estimados lectores:

Junto con saludarlos, tengo que despedirme por un tiempo, lo que significa, que eliminaré mis historias. He tenido bastantes problemas personales y no me siento bien para continuar escribiendo. Quizá algún día vuelva a hacerlo, espero sea pronto.

Lamento haberles causado molestias, y espero no se enojen conmigo u.u...

Atte.

Nagusame Himitsu


End file.
